


come and rest your bones with me

by beachweather



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, hoseok and minhyuk are super gay, i like making fun of minhyuk, its basically just fluff, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachweather/pseuds/beachweather
Summary: Their mornings generally always start the same.





	

Their mornings generally always start the same.

 

Soft touches, fingers gracefully gliding across the others skin. Legs are intertwined under the blankets (Which Minhyuk always unconsciously steals from Hoseok during the night.) while they lay there for a few moments in silence. Their horrid morning breaths hit each others face, but they don’t often comment on that (Sometimes Minhyuk likes to be dramatic about it, other times he’s too tired and clingy to complain.) 

 

It’s comforting, really. They feel at peace, even if they are cramped up in the uncomfortable dorm beds that are definitely not made to fit two people. They like the closeness, though. It’s reassuring, always feeling the other pressed up against their own body, hearing their steady breaths and sometimes the thump of their heartbeat.

 

Who wakes up first changes from time to time, but it’s generally Hoseok who wakes first. Not because he wants to or he just naturally wakes up at ungodly hours like Kihyun; it’s because of Minhyuk’s terrible sleeping habits and positions. Kicking his legs through the night, stealing blankets, sleep talking (Minhyuk really can’t shut his mouth, even when he’s knocked out.) Hoseok finds it endearing for the most part. The other part is slightly grumpy over the fact that he’s losing out on sleep, but it’s somewhat worth it when he looks at Minhyuk’s sleeping figure.

 

Sometimes Minhyuk’s lips are parted, drool running down the side of his face, or he’s mid-sentence of some story he’s telling in his sleep, but it’s cute, Hoseok insists. He loves seeing Minhyuk in his all natural form. Even when his drool ends up on Hoseok on occasion.

 

Other times, Minhyuk wakes up earlier. Most of the time it’s just because he can’t rest well. The mattress of their beds aren’t the most comfortable, and nobody really blames him for tossing and turning so much. So when Minhyuk wakes up before everyone else (Even Kihyun, who’s generally awake before all of them,) all he can do is sigh and lay in bed. He can’t even move, considering Hoseok has a tight grip around his slim body, and he doesn’t want to risk waking up Sleeping Beauty. The sight’s definitely more than perfect (More attractive than Minhyuk’s drool covered face,) but Minhyuk gets bored quickly, and it isn’t long before he’s pressing soft kisses to Hoseok’s face in an attempt to wake him up. When he does wake up, they often end up falling back asleep together, since Hoseok always has a way of calming down his boyfriend and putting him to sleep (Which the members are, admittedly, sometimes happy about. It wasn’t that they didn’t like Minhyuk, because they loved him, but he was sometimes too energetic on occasion.)

 

Then there’s the days that Kihyun wakes them up. Both are grumpy, whining and begging for just five more minutes of rest, but they know Kihyun wouldn’t allow it. 

 

No matter what, no matter who woke them up, they always found time between waking up and having to get ready to just lay in bed and appreciate each other. No words are spoken, but the way their hands place themselves on each others bodies and the way they look each other are enough to convey how they felt. Sure, they were tired, but there was more than that. Even though Minhyuk has dried drool on his chin, Hoseok has eye crusts by the corners of their eyes, and they overall just looked far from camera-ready, they found these moments the most genuine. Them in their natural state; sharing soft touches and loving kisses despite their putrid morning breath.

 

And even though their bunk sizes aren’t ideal, the mattresses are probably going to cause them serious back issues in the future, and Minhyuk continues to steal all the blankets in the night, they wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
